Golden Maid
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Edurard lives a secret life outside of world meetings. He's a maid in a hotel in estonia and over works himself to the maximum. Sadik is shy and wont tell him that he's in love with him, but what if drugs were involved? Sadik ends up staying at the hotel that edurard works at, but only to be on the 4th floor in a private suite that edurard happens to be cleaning when he gets there.


Golden Maid

* * *

"Eduard can you help me with these blankets?" eduard looked at the maid and sighed. " ill be right there." after folding blankets for an hour, he started to clean the bedrooms. many people knew that estonia was a high-tec place to live. but what they didn't know was how much it cost to keep up the pace. eduard worked regularly at ' rest and be known.' which was a hotel. his hours were very different from the other staff's. while the staff got to all go home at 8pm, he was still working. his hours were from 3AM-2:30AM, that's right, almost 24 hours of straight working. the staff tried to convince him to cut his hours, but he refused. his body was used to his schedule, it would mess him up whenever he went to world meetings. even though he worked at a hotel, he was labeled as a maid, except all he had to wear was just a good kept his personal life of being a maid secret and liked that no one would talk to him often. he loved a good chat from time to time, but he mostly thinks about how he will make sure that estonia doesn't go poor.

after cleaning all the bedrooms, he looked at his watch._ 12:42AM? it seems so early….._ eduard did his nightly rounds around the hotel and made sure that no one broke in and made sure that everyone was safe. as soon as 1:30AM hit, he went back to the front desk and waited for anyone to check in or out. in the meantime while he was waiting, he did some paperwork for the country on the computer, all while still looking at the front door. 2:30AM hit and he locked the front doors and walked upstairs to a door with an 'E' on it. walking in, he closed the door behind him and lied down on the bed he made from extra blankets and pillows. his room was small, but it was all he really needed. a small dresser, made bed, and a document holder was all he really had in his room. closing his eyes, he fell asleep very fast.

* * *

the alarm echoed with in the small room and woke him up. yawning, he stretched out and felt wide awake. he locked his room and went downstairs to unlock the front doors. then he sat down at the desk, typing up documents and filling out paperwork for hours. by the time he looked at the clock, it was 8:45PM. " holy crap! ive been typing for 18 hours straight?!" " yes you have." said the maid next to him. " can you please fix up room 460?" " yes." edurard said as he headed upstairs to the fourth floor. unlocking 460, he started with the bed.

* * *

sadik got out of his limo and walked inside the fancy hotel. " hello, welcome to rest and be known. do you have a reservation?" the lady asked him. " yes. sadik adnan for room 240." the maid typed away on the computer and sighed. " im sorry but someone has already checked into that room. we do have one room available on the fourth floor with your own suite. would you like that instead?" he looked at his phone the whole time, reading about the next meeting to be held in estonia tomorrow morning. " sorry….sure." she handed him his room key and smiled. " have a good night!" sadik didn't even hear her when she yelled that because he was already on the fourth floor.

* * *

edurard vaccumed the floor and saw a beautiful gold ring. picking it up, he looked at it carefully. " this should be worth about 500 dollars. more money for our government." he mumbled as he put the ring in his pocket. putting the vaccum away, he re-made the bed again, unaware that sadik was staring at him carefully. turning around and looking down, a force of habit he learned from ivan, he saw buisness shoes. " I'll be out, I was just finishing to clean this room." before edurard made it to the door, he saw the door being blocked. " stay. Id rather have company than be alone." sadik said, causing edurard to slowly look up and see sadik. " M-Mr. turkey? what are you doing here?! I-I mean in estonia." sadik looked at him and smirked. " the meeting tomorrow, didn't you get the memo?" edurard blushed deeply as he took a step back.

" I didn't mean to scare you. I just get a little lonely in new country." sadik touched edurard's wrist and gently held it. " ill make some dinner. just sit down and relax." sadik quickly went to the kitchen, which he couldn't belive that was freakin' huge, and re-heated some food he had made at home. plating the food, he saw edurard looking down and saw a perfect oppritunity. he took out 4 blue pills, crushed them up and put them in edurards glass. seeing the pills dissolve in the wine, he called edurard over to eat. soon my crush will be hard and I get to see him wither. so much fun! edurard stared at the food and gulped quietly. " whats wrong? aren't you hungry?" " I am but-" " when was the last time you ate something?" edurard stayed silent for a minute. " since the last meeting we had."

* * *

sadik almost chocked on his food in shock, he couldn't believe that he didn't eat for 3 weeks! " please eat. if you don't, I'll force you." edurard sighed softly and slowly started eating. sadik continued to eat and look at edurard. how could he not eat for almost a month?! he needs the energy for working, but he should take some time out to eat. " what are your hours here?" "'' 3AM-2:30AM." " that long?! who's making you do this? Is it Ivan? if so, I'll personally hurt him good." edurard took a sip of wine. " no one is making me do this. I am. estonia is high-tec, but it costs a lot to keep up with the electronics. all my money goes to the government to pay fees and fines for taxes and stuff." sadik suddenly felt so bad for edurard, working so hard and getting no reward. he didn't notice that edurard had empited his glass and drank another glass full. " thank you very much sadik. you didn't have to let me eat your food." " don't worry about it. if I have something, then you have something."

* * *

edurard looked down and blushed deeply, feeling a feeling he hadn't felt before. he was aware of that he was very turned on, but he didnt know why. edurard looked up and quickly looked down, panting heavily. " are you ok edurard?" sadik asked, completely forgetting about the viagra pills he had crushed into edurards wine. " Y-Yea…..just really tired…I should get going back to work." " no. you don't look so good. your red and your breathing is rapid. lie down on my bed and rest. you'll need it for the meeting. edurard continued to look down until sadik held his hand. looking into his eyes, he hadn't noticed that sadik took off his mask, he breathed a little faster. " i-I don't know why im feeling-" " turned on?" edurard looked at him in embarassment. " so that's what this feeling's called. h-how do I get it to go away?" sadik blushed deeply, then looked at him. " you umm…you know…." " what? I don't get it." " you…..masturbate." edurard looked at him in confusion. " what is it and how do I do it?" sadik hugged him and managed to wipe off the blood from his nose without edurard noticing.

" you really don't know?" " I don't. im busy working, so I never bothered learning it." sadik stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. sadik closed the door and paced around the bathroom. what the hell did I do? I thought he would've known what he's feeling, but its obvious that he doesn't…it is really cute though….what have I gotten myself into? as sadik walked out, he saw edurard by the door. " I think I'll just brush it off. ill-" sadik closed the door edurard opened and got a little closer to him. " i-im fine sadik…..really." edurard bit his lip, trying not to moan out loud. sadik pinned his wrists to the wall gently. " s-sadik? what are you doing?"

edurard tried to move his arms, but felt turned on everywhere. " you cant just brush this off. it might hurt the longer you supress it." edurard moaned softly, then looking down. " sorry but I cant help it. this feeling….i cant explain it real-" sadik kissed edurard's neck making him stop talking. edurard moaned loudly, trying to close his legs and cover his very hard-on. sadik moved his hands to edurard's waist and picked him up. edurard held onto sadik's neck and shoulders, trying to make him stop. sadik stopped after 5 minutes, seeing a purple mark on edurard's neck. " do you feel a little better?" edurard looked into his eyes and started to shed tears.

sadik took a hint and slowly put him back on his feet. edurard tried to move, but fell down, panting more than he was before. " you've never had sex, have you?" sadik asked, seeing edurard shake his head. " just let me get b-" " you work too hard already! you said that this feeling is new to you, yes?" edurard nodded. " then let me help you get used to it." edurard felt his dick start to throb, making him moan loudly. sadik knelt down and leaded edurard against another wall, then kissed him deeply. edurard was in a world of his own, he didn't care that he was missing on some precious hours. he didn't care that he ate something even though he saved food for the other staff. he felt so happy, not worring about anything at all. sadik held him up, making edurard wrap his legs around his waist and kiss him more. to sadik, he was in heaven. even though he wouldn't admitt it, he was crushing on estonia since before WW1. He never tried making a move on him, he was just so sensitive of rejection, and it killed him. now, he felt truly happy, knowing that his love wanted him, craved him, but more importantly: needed him.

sadik moved one of his hands down and palmed edurard's crotch, making him break the kiss and moan loudly. " s-sadik…." " yes edurard." sadik stared into edurard's eyes, rubbing him more and making him wither in pleasure right in front of him. edurard looked him in the eyes and smiled. " thank you so much." " for what?" " for making me feel like this. I feel really happy. I don't have to worry about anything right now. I feel so happ-" sadik started to kiss all over edurard's neck, hearing him moan. " c-can we l-l-lie down on t-th-the bed?" edurard asked. sadik moved to the other side of edurard's neck and carried him to the bed. gently placing him down, sadik kissed his neck and unbottoned edurard's jacket. finally getting edurard's shirt off, sadik moved his fingers to edurard's nipples. edurard cried out, holding onto sadik tightly. edurard tried to unbutton sadik's suit, but gave up. sadik stopped for a minute to take off his jacket and shirt, shoes and edurard's shoes. " sadik….i want more…" sadik gently lied edurard down on his back, then moved his hand to edurard's pants. edurard closed his eyes and let his bangs get in his face.

* * *

sadik looked at edurard for a moment and blushed deeply. to sadik, what he saw was better than any dirty thought he had. edurard opened his eyes when he felt a tear drop onto his stomach. " sadik.." edurard tried to sit up as best as he could. " what's wrong? why are you crying?" sadink covered his face and cried hard, letting all his tears spill out. " I love you edurard! I have been for decades! I never told you because im sensitive to rejection and I thought that you would say no to me. all I wanted was to make love to you, but I don't even know if you love me! I love you so much edurard von bock!" edurard stared at him and removed both of his hands, then held his face and kissed him on his forehead. " sadik i…..i never knew that you loved me. you should've come straight to me and tell me how you feel. I think-no I know im making the right choice right now." sadik stared at him, still shedding tears. " whats that choice?" edurard smiled at him and kissed his hand. " I love you too." as soon as he said that, sadik kissed him deeply, letting his emotions run wild.

Sadik almost ripped edurard's pants off, but left the boxers on. " more…please.." edurard begged. Smiling, sadik kissed edurard's neck again, starting to rub him through his boxers. Edurard tried to wrap his arms around him, but couldn't get his grip. As sadik kept rubbing his hard member, edurard was starting to see white. Moaning very loudly, edurard came hard in his boxers, but felt himself get hard again. " did you enjoy that?" sadik asked while removing his own pants. " it was…so wonderful. I like this feeling." Edurard smiled and tried to sit up and kiss sadik, but ended up kissing his neck. Sadik lied him on his back and took off his boxers. Edurard tried covering himself, but sadik spead his legs open. " don't hide yourself from me. Your beautiful the way you are." Edurard blushed deeply and closed his eyes. Moving his head down, sadik licked the head, holding edurard's hips down. Deep throating him, edurard tried to move sadik off, but was too into the pleasure to try. Only 3 minutes later, edurard came again in sadik's throat, which sadik swalloed.

Sadik grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and lubed up his fingers. " this might hurt a little bit, but you'll like it." Sadik said before putting a finger in edurard. Edurard, feeling hard again, didn't notice until sadik put 2 more fingers in. " oww…..t-that hurt." " sorry." Sadik said while trying to find edurard's sweet spot. " s-sadik?" edurard moaned. Sadik looked directly into his eyes. " do that again." Sadik looked down, then didn't notice that he had found his spot. Smiling, sadik hit the spot, making edurard scream in pleasure. Only 2 minutes later did edurard cum again. Sadik slowly pulled his fingers out and removed his boxers, then lubing himself. " sadik?" sadik looked at edurard and kissed his nose. " yes?" " I love you." Sadik shed a tear and kissed him deeply. Edurard slowly wrapped his legs around sadik's waist and kissed him back. Sadik put edurard's legs on his shoulders and thrusted into him.

Edurard moaned loudly, feeling sadik kiss his neck. Sadik waited for edurard to ajust, but felt edurard's hips move. " d-don't stop. More…I need more…" edurard begged and moaned loudly as he felt sadik hit his sweet spot dead on. Sadik held edurard close, quickly moving his hand to edurard's dick and rubbing it. Edurard clawed sadik's back, leaving deep claw marks in it. Sadik hissed at the pain, but soon ignored it. " S-sadik…..more…..SADIK!" edurard screamed as he came hard, seeing pure white. Sadik milked him dry and pulled out, then layed next to him. Sadik grabbed his phone and called someone. " its me. Remember that ring I asked for? I need it now….thanks man.." he hung up and held edurard close, kissing his forehead as the darkness filled the room.

* * *

Edurard woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and a headache. He sat up, feeling a lot of pain in his lower back. Sadik walked out of the bathroom and hugged edurard. " good morning." " morning." " take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get out." Sadik said while kissing his hand. Edurard took a shower and walked out in a towel when he saw sadik hand him a suit. Looking in confusion, edurard didn't get why he had to wear a suit. " the meeting. Today. Remember?" sadik said and edurard quickly got dressed. " here." " what are these?" edurard asked, holding 2 big white pills that sadik gave him. " painkillers. You need them." Edurard took them, then ate the food that sadik made for him. Sadik held his hand, gently pulling him towards the door, then to the car.

Sadik pulled edurard onto his lap and gave him headphones. " why?" " their completely sound blocking. Take a nap because your already falling asleep." Sadik said, while edurard put them on and put his head on sadik's chest. Quickly falling asleep, sadik looked at the other countries looking at him. " what? He's tired. Let him sleep, he over works himself so he deserves to rest." Sadik yelled, not waking up edurard, and put a beautiful gold ring that covered his whole ring finger. Alfred smiled, " SO DUDE LETS START THIS MEETING!" sadik noticed raivis staring at him, then crying and holding onto ivan tightly. Sadik brushed it off and held edurard while he slept. Once the meeting ended, edurard woke up and saw something on his finger. " Sadik….whats this?" sadik put edurard on a chair and got on one knee, not noticing many countries staring. " I know I confessed to you last night, but I need you in my life forever. I don't want to cry myself to sleep every night, being so alone. Will you marry me?" edurard was bawling in tears and hugged him tightly. " of course I'll marry you!" sadik opened a little box which had the ring in it and placed it on the ringer with the big gold ring. Sadik hugged him, not noticing raivis and ivan walking out of the room in disgust.

* * *

He didn't know that raivis was holding a switch blade and ivan had his faucet pipe ready to hit him once sadik walked out of the meeting room.


End file.
